


That's What Siblings Are For.

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas gift for my good friend Sara!  Miki and Kozue have not been very good brother and sister for a long time.  Even so, they are still there for one another, something that Kozue is reminded of one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Siblings Are For.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



Kozue had toyed with many boys before, and some girls as well. She had fun with them all for a time, but once she was bored with them, once Miki was used to them, Kozue discarded them like the used tissue paper that they were. “What do you mean its over?” The boy that she had been seeing said, same as the others.

“I mean its over; we had our fun, now I'll have fun with someone else.” Kozue turned away, she was pulled back. She glared into the boy's eyes. She saw his hand on her arm. “Let go of me.”

“No way.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “You don't get to say its over; I've got my say in this too, and I say it isn't over.”

Kozue turned her nose up at him. “You were fun because I thought you were a man, but now I see you were just a boy all along.” She pulled her arm back, but he didn't let go. “You're going to regret it if you don't let go.”

“Sorry Kozue, there aren't any stairs around here.” The boy grinned. “I've heard the rumors about you, about the stuff you do to protect that genius brother of yours; too bad he doesn't give a single cr-!” The boy stopped talking.

“I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you.” Miki said. Kozue gnashed her teeth together. Now? Now of all times he showed up? “I suggest that you listen to Kozue, for your own good.”

The boy didn't stop grinning. “My own good? Please, you might be some nationals-level fencer or whatever, but everyone on campus knows you're the biggest pansy ever and-!” The boy was interrupted by Kozue flipping him over onto his back.

“You should have listened to Miki.” Kozue said. “He is a genius after all, he usually knows what he's talking about.” Usually. “Don't let me catch you crawling around my door.” Kozue walked away. Honestly, what had gotten into that boy, Kozue would never know; they went in knowing that there was nothing there, just a bit of harmless fun and nothing more, why did he have to act like that and...

“Kozue.” She didn't turn around, she didn't face Miki. “Are you sure you're all right?”

“Of course I am; I'm a wild animal, if I weren't all right I'd be dead right now.” She snapped her fangs at him. “I would have dealt with him on my own you know; I didn't need you sweeping in to save me.” She didn't have any surge of strength and fury when the boy had insulted Miki; she'd always thought he was too damn soft and gentle and kind, the real world would just chew him up and spit him out and he'd just keep on hurting her all the while.

“You're right Kozue.” Kozue paused. “I just wanted to help you...to try and make up for all the times I didn't.” Kozue turned around. Miki's head was tipped down, his hair covered his eyes. “I knew it wouldn't work, but when I saw him grab your arm, I felt like I had to try.”

Kozue sighed. “It certainly didn't work, and it didn't make things even...but it was a step in the right direction, after everything I've done for you, Brother.” Miki looked up. He was shocked.

“Thank you, Sister.”

“Hey, what else are Siblings for?' Kozue said. Then she turned and walked away, lest Miki see the smile she couldn't quite wipe off of her face.


End file.
